El Buenos días del viernes
by AlguienxD
Summary: "Declararse" o "No declararse", he ahí la cuestión. Basada en la cancion "Friday's Good Morning" de Gumi Megpoid. Male!Cadence x Fem!Franky 3 (Mal summary, estoy apurada ;-;)


**POV Kaidence (Cadence macho pues xD)**

Me levanté a las 7:00 y abrí la ventana. Estaba soleado y tranquilo el día, perfecto para hacerme hoy el cobarde como todas las semanas, los 7 días, las 24 horas, los 365 días del año... Maldición, soy de verdad un tonto -_-  
¿Razón?  
Esa chica, Francis. Va en mi escuela, en mi clase y trabajo con ella en la disco junto con sus amigas con quienes no suelo hablar mucho.  
Según yo, me le estoy declarando desde hace un mes... O al menos es lo que estoy intentando hacer, en la escuela ni los "Buenos días" le puedo dar por que se me "lengua la traba" x'D  
Y así, hoy viernes 13 de febrero ¡Me le voy a declarar a Francis!  
¡Y dejare de practicar tanto en el espejo! Que he "audicionado" tanto los buenos días y el te quiero que voy a terminar por casarme con el espejo del baño...  
Bien, mi cabello ya no parece nido de pájaros y me veo como que presentable, hoy es el día que me voy a declarar =).  
Llegue al bus de la escuela a las 8 en punto y me senté donde siempre, Penny K (Amiga de Francis, un poco loca por los burritos y por su amiga baterista) estaba dormida a un lado con su gorro rojo en la cara, Roncaba como tigre y se le escurría la saliva (Lo cual me causo gracia xD)  
Unos siete minutos más tarde apareció, se sentó enfrente de mí y me sonrió, como soy bien macho... Eeh no, no se lo pude decir. ¡Les presento al Kai cobarde! ¡El amor platónico de muchos espejos de baño! Que no puede declararse a una chica que es su amiga desde la infancia y que se llevan como BFF nivel:meinformalaNASAquedesdeaquialalunasevetucobardia.  
Me siento el peor inútil de la historia de los inútiles, no puedo creer que sea tan gallina... Seguro mi mama compro un huevo de gallina en y de ahí nací... Ay ya no se ni que digo :'(  
En la escuela, antes de que sonara el timbre, entre al baño y me puse a hablar con el espejo. Cosas como: "Buenos días" "Francis, te quiero mucho desde hace tiempo y creí que hoy sería el mejor momento para decirlo" "Los pingüinos no incuban gallinas" "Francis, eres hermosa cuando tienes sueño... Bueno no solo cuando tienes sueño, a todas horas digo"  
Salí del baño y fui al salón, ella me miro como si fuera una persona random que pasa por ahí y de nuevo se me fueron las palabras, la triste historia de mi vida UwU.  
Muchas horas después (Casi a la salida), en medio de la clase, estaba pensando en las cosas malas que pasarían si no se lo digo.  
Me dije  
"Quizás hasta está esperando a que se lo diga, es un poco tímida y no me lo diría" "O Quizás ya lo sabe, solo quiere que tome valor y se lo diga"  
El maestro me bajo de la luna  
"Señor Kaidence, ¿Podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir?"  
Me dijo, todo el salón me miro (Incluyendo a Francis), yo la mire... Porque después de todo era su culpa xD  
El maestro dejo su borrador en la mesa  
"500 repeticiones, Debo poner atención en clase. No te vas hasta que termines"  
Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a escribir. Mire a Francis y me vio con una cara preocupada, pero luego me sonrió.  
Como una hora después termine el castigo del maestro, le entregue el cuaderno y me fui a la puerta de salida. No todos se habían ido (Inserte Aleluya aquí) por lo que el camión aún no se iba. Me subí pero G Becky me gano el "Asiento especial de reflexiones amorosas de Kai", me gusta el asiento porque da directamente a la ventana que está rota (Ejem... Yolarompi...) y da el aire que me da psicología... Como sea, me senté en otro lugar y saque mi celular: 3:07, le iba a poner los audífonos cuando se escuchó una explosión. Salté y casi me pongo a rezar por que me acorde de una canción de un tren que es atacado y dos pobres tipos que recién se habían declarado murieron... Debo de dejar la cursilería.  
Pronto el chofer nos informó que exploto una llanta y que hasta allí llegaba el recorrido.  
"¿Te asustaste?"  
Se burló Becky mientras bajábamos del camión.  
Como soy el pingüino más suertudo del mundo, empezaron a caer unas gotitas del cielo. Me acerque a la pizzería para refugiarme de la lluvia (Que empezaba a caer más fuerte) cuando salió Francis llego como caída del cielo.  
"¡FRANCIS!"  
Le grite olvidándome de mis problemas.  
"¿Olvidaste tu paraguas?"  
Se burló.  
"No pensé que fuera a llover"  
Suspire, cuando desperté el sol brillaba como si no hubiese un mañana -_-*  
"Ten este paraguas"  
Saco un paraguas de su bolsa y me lo dio, no me vi pero debía estar más rojo que un tomate.  
"¿Y tú?"  
Le pregunte balbuceando como torpe.  
"Estoy con Penny, ella trae paraguas"  
"Gracias"  
No pude decirle más, abrí el paraguas y me aleje mientras me despedía con la aleta.  
Después de todo no fue tan malo el día :3  
Claro que ya tengo un pretexto para decírselo... Es hora de romper con la señorita espejo de baño ¡Y ponerse las pilas para el lunes!

* * *

**Feliz día del forever alone atrasado ;-; he estado muy ocupada con las tareas y eso... Lo subo rápido por que tengo otra tarea así que perdonen los horrores ortográficos que haya D:**

**PD: La cancion de la que habla Kai es "Jueves" De la Oreja de Van Gogh :3 tres**


End file.
